Rose's
by Kaiserpinguin
Summary: Hallo Leute. Der erste Teil meines Debüts in Sachen Fanfic. Ich hoffe er macht Lust auf mehr.


Harry fragte sich was Hagrid wohl ausgerechnet in der Nokturngasse wollte. Er traute sich jedoch nicht ihn zu fragen, außerdem war er damit beschäftigt nicht hinter dessen riesigen Schritten zurückzubleiben. Links und rechts flogen dicht gedrängte Läden vorbei, die sich so offenkundig mit schwarzer Zauberei beschäftigten, dass es Harry so vorkam als müsse Voldemort wieder an der Macht sein.

Er nahm sich vor Mr. Weasley zu fragen, ob das Ministerium in dieser Straße regelmäßig Kontrollen durchführte. Es widerstrebte ihm zunehmend zu glauben, Abteilung könne bei ihrer so geringen Größe mehr als einen Bruchteil des Missbrauchs von Muggelartefakten tatsächlich unterbinden. Ron hatte einmal gesagt, neben seinem Vater würden nur noch ein alter Zauberer namens Jenkins und zwei ständig wechselnde Aushilfshexen daran arbeiten.

Harry bezweifelte, dass es zu viert möglich wäre allein jeden Laden in der Nocturngasse regelmäßig zu kontrollieren, geschweige denn den Rest Londons.

Mit einem plötzlichen Rumms rannte er gegen Hagrids massigen Körper. In Gedanken hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass dieser das Ziel seines Weges erreicht zu haben schien. Er richtete seine Brille zurecht und sah sich um.

Sie standen vor einem dunklen Haus aus Backsteinen, welches genau so aussah, wie der Rest der Gasse auch. Mit Ausnahme eines kleinen Details. Die kleinen, aber zahlreichen Fenster hoben sich von denen der anderen Läden sehr deutlich ab. Während die anderen Läden nur schwarze Löcher zu haben schienen, hinter denen man nicht einmal einen Vorhang, geschweige denn ein Licht ausmachen konnte, sah man hier dichte, rote Gardienen die schwach von schummrigem Licht durchdrungen wurden. Außerdem fehlte ein Schild, das den Namen des ansässigen Ladens ankündigte. Die übrigen Geschäfte wurden zwar auch nicht gerade bunt beworben, aber zumindest wies überall ein Schild am Eingang darauf hin, welchen Ort man gerade betrat. Überall außer hier.  
"Kann man hier etwas kaufen? Sieht gar nicht aus wie ein Geschäft." sagte Harry, mehr dem Haus als Hagrid zugewandt.  
"Nicht kaufen Bürschchen... erleben!" Aus dem Schatten des Eingangs löste sich eine hagere Gestalt in zerschlissenem Umhang. Seinen Zauberstab in der dürren fahlen Hand, lachte er über die erschrockene Miene des Jungen.  
"Aber erst, wenn du alt genug bist. Vielleicht schenkt dir deine Mama ja einen Besuch zu deiner Volljährigkeit." Er gackerte.  
"Der Junge ist mit mir hier." sagte Hagrid. "Er wird drinnen warten bis ich fertig bin."  
"Ah, Hagrid... ich würde ja sagen ich hätte dich glatt übersehen, aber das würdest du mir wohl kaum glauben." Die Stimme des Mannes brach, und er hustete heiser.  
"Du solltest dir was warmes anziehen Hodge. Du holst dir noch den Tod" in Hagrids Stimme schwang ein Unterton mit, der daran zweifeln ließ, dass er aufrichtiges Interesse am Schicksal des Mannes hatte.  
"Warm anziehen solltest eher du dich. Rose hat nämlich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen." Auch in der Stimme des Kranken fand sich dieser Unterton.  
"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein" sagte der Riese, und schob Hodge beiseite während er in das Haus trat.  
Harry folgte ihm und wurde beinahe von einem Bierglas getroffen, welches knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei flog, und an der Wand hinter ihm zerschellte.  
"DU WAGST ES DICH HIER NOCH BLICKEN ZU LASSEN?" Die Stimme war so schrill dass Harry die Ohren klingelten. Das Geschrei kam von einer Frau, die nur in ein enges Korsett gekleidet, hinter einer altertümlich wirkenden Bartheke stand. In ihrer Hand hielt sie schon das nächste Glas.

"Hey Rose, beruhige dich" brummte Hagrid "Dumbledore wird für den Schaden aufkommen. Hat er selbst gesagt. Und auch für die Rechnung heute."  
Rose hielt das Glas hoch erhoben, bereit zum Wurf. "Das hast du beim letzten mal auch gesagt. Und ich warte immer noch auf mein Geld. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich meinen Laden 2 Tage schließen musste um die Verwüstungen zu beseitigen. Und zwei meiner Mädchen haben gekündigt!"  
"Gutes Personal ist heutzutage schwer zu finden. Du solltest besser darauf achten, wen du einstellst" erwiederte der Riese "Und keine Angst, ich habe eine Bestätigung vom Schulleiter für die Kostenübernahme. Moment..:"  
Während sein Freund aus seinem Mantel das übliche Sammelsurium von Schlüsseln, Naschereien und anderem Kleinkram holte und die Gefahr weiterer fliegender Gläser fürs Erste gebannt zu sein schien, hatte Harry endlich Zeit sich umzusehen.  
Sie standen in einem Raum, der am ehesten einer Bar gleichkam. Bei seiner Größe jedoch schien er maximal Platz für 10 Kunden zu bieten. Neben ein paar Barhockern, gab es noch eine Anzahl von gepolsterten Sofas und Stühlen, die im schummrigen Licht einen zwar schmuddeligen aber dennoch gemütlichen Eindruck machten. Es schien ein leichter Dunst in der Luft zu hängen und es roch nach einer Mischung aus verschiedenen Parfümen.

Der Junge stellte fest, dass außer den dreien niemand im Raum war. Es war zwar noch weit vor Mittag, aber er wusste dass im "Tropfenden Kessel" der Wirt Tom bereits ordentlich zu tun haben würde. Während Hagrid weiter in seinem Mantel kramte und gerade ein Bündel Kräuter unter den missbiligenden Blicken von Rose hervor zog, hatte Harry Zeit sich die Frau anzusehen.

Sie sah umwerfend aus, jung, üppig, lange Schwarze Haare. Ihre Augen blitzten hellgrün in Hagrids Richtung. Ihr Mund war schmal zusammen gekniffen, es ließen sich jedoch volle Lippen erahnen. Als sie sich vorbeugte um naserümpfend den Müll zu betrachten den der Riese auf der Theke hinterlies, erhaschte Harry einen tiefen Blick in ihr Dekolletee. Er merkte, wie ihm heiß wurde.

Harry hatte schon oft leicht bekleidete Frauen auf Postern in Dudleys Zimmer gesehen. Vor einem Quidditch Spiel im letzten Jahr, hatte er in der Umkleide einen kurzen Blick auf Alicia Spinnets nackten Rücken werfen können. Aber noch nie hatte er etwas gesehen, dass ihn derart in Wallung brachte. Er spürte wie seine Hose enger wurde.

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Harry erschrak. Rose hatte sein Starren bemerkt. Sie warf sich einen halb durchsichtigen Umhang über. "Äh... zwölf." stammelte er.

"BIST DU EIGENTLICH TOTAL BESCHEUERT?" schrie sie Hagrid an, der gerade einen Brief aus den Untiefen seiner Tasche holte. "Hab ihn." seufzte er triumphierend "Mach dir mal nicht in den Umhang. Er wird hier warten." Er gab ihr den Brief den sie zufrieden überflog.

"Der Brief scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Aber der Junge kann hier nicht bleiben. Er vergrault die Kunden. Und wenn einer vom Ministerium mal kurz seine Nase reinstreckt kann ich den Laden dichtmachen."  
"Dann setz ihn halt auf die Galerie."  
"Um ihn total zu verstören und mich noch strafbarer zu machen? Vergiss es!"  
Harry folgte dem Gespräch peinlich berührt, ohne zu wissen worum es eigentlich genau ging. Er wusste, dass er das Problem war, er wusste aber nicht warum.  
"Pass auf. Du setzt ihn auf die Galerie, ziehst die Vorhänge zu, und lässt ih von einem Mädchen beaufsichtigen, damit er keinen Unsinn machen kann."  
"Ich kann euch übrigens hören" sagte Harry, wurde jedoch glatt ignoriert.  
"Das Mädchen bezahlst du mir aber. Zum vollen Preis!" Roses Tonfall ließ keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen.  
"Von mir aus. Ich bezahle es ja nicht. Los jetzt. Ich will nicht länger warten." Hagrids ungeduldiger Unterton machte Harry nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung was hier vorging.  
"Wen willst du?" fragte die Frau hinter der Bar, jetzt in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall.  
"Na alle die da sind. Wenn Fi da ist, soll sie sich um den Jungen kümmern. Die sieht kinderfreundlich aus. Und sie soll sich was kindergerechtes anziehen."  
"Alles klar. Die übliche Szenerie?"

"Ja."  
Rose tippte mit einem Zauberstab, wo auch immer sie den plötzlich her hatte, auf die Theke. In der Wand neben Harry zeichneten sich wie aus dem nichts zwei Türen ab.  
"Du gehst durch die rechte, kleiner." Sagte Rose. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch Mitleid mit.  
"Hagrid..." Harry war hörbar verunsichert.  
"Mach schon Harry. Ich bin bald fertig. Danach bringe ich dich zu den Weasleys zurück."  
Widerstrebend ging der Junge durch die Tür.


End file.
